A method for packaging a sensor chip and a component manufactured in accordance with it are described in DE 10 2010 064 108 A1. In one specific embodiment of the method for packaging a sensor chip, the sensor chip is assembled on an assembly surface of a carrier. After that, the carrier is provided with a metallic coating in the region next to the assembly surface of the sensor chip. Subsequently, a (laser-patternable) polymer layer extending from the metallic coating to a sensitive region of the sensor chip is formed, the polymer layer providing a partial section of a future media entrance. The sensor chip is then at least partially embedded in a molding material. Finally, a residual section of the media entrance is produced by laser-patterning the molding material and the polymer layer, the metallic coating being used as an etch stop layer.